A dissertation on the nature of Chaos
by jarec
Summary: A piece of Chaos propaganda


CHAOS: THREAT OR OPPORTUNITY?

Being A Learned Sorceror's Account of the True Nature of the Realm Of Chaos

Learned Citizens of the Empire, Brettonia, Estalia, Tilea, and other Lands:

You are being decieved.

Deceived by your rulers, by your soldiers, by your sages, and most of all by your priests. It matters not which faith you claim; a Damsel of the Lady of the Lake is as much a deceiver as a Sigmarite Preacher in this matter. Indeed, they all work together- _conspire_- to lie to you, to deny you what is your due as a human being. They seek to deny you Ultimate Freedom by denyong you the truth about Chaos.

They tell you that the Realm of Chaos (or as _they_ would call it the Chaos Wastes) are nothing less than Hell on Earth. That it is a barren, dead land, where nothing good can ever possibly live. This is a lie. There are many areas in our realm which far exceed your own lands in beauty and fertility. True, some areas are barren, but that is true in all lands. It is difficult indeed to find much fertile land in the Empire's Protectorate (or 'ally' as they would hae it) of Kislev, and much of that land could be termed a wasteland.

They tell you that the inhabitants of the Chaos Wastes are evil, degenerate monsters who have abandoned all vestiges of Humanity (a vague term to begin with) in favor of insanity and sin. False. It is true that many in our realm do not live by the same mores as you do, but why should this surprise you? The men of Tilea regard assassination as a normal aid to succession, while in Brettonia it is considered so dishonorable as to be anathema. Yet no one implies that these neighbours are made less human by their beliefs. Why then should we be singled out?

Finally, they say that we worship Evil Gods, and frequently perform human sacrifice. Well, what of it? Does not the Lady of the Lake spirit away children in Brettonia, some of whom are never seen again? As for 'evil gods' there are many who class Ulric (the god of wolves, winter, and berzerk warriors), Ranald (god of tricksters, gamblers, thieves, and insurrectionists) and Mannan (god of the raging sea) as 'evil'. In any case, the gods are only manifestations of our own psyches. To take one example, many of us worship Khorne as the war god, the lord of slaughter, the Blood God. But, in reality, Khorne simply reflects the power of Human Anger and Bloodlust. He IS real, and extremely powerfull, but he is these things because of OUR emotions. Men make gods, not the other way around. And it is this that your leaders wish to keep secret above all ele.

The TRUTH is the Realm of Chaos is **not** the horrible, devastated wasteland they would have you believe. Rather, it is the realm of ULTIMATE FREEDOM! In the Realm of Chaos, a man's destiny is his own. If he is strong enough, cunning enough, determined enough, and ruthless enough, then there is literally no limit to the glories and rewards he can attain. Similarly, if he fails, and remains in whaever position he was born to, it is only because he himself was lacking. Your priests talk of men becoming daemons, but this is simply the ultimate achievement, to transcend the mortal world and mortality itself!

Contrast this with your own lands. In Brettonia, a man IS the rank he was born to: serf, free peasant, merchant, knight, lord. There is virtually no chance for advancement, no matter how much itmay be deserved. For instance, the inventor of the Brettonian Trebuchet, who single-handedly saved a holy Shrine to the Lady, and vastly improved the Brettonian armoury, was taken before the king and presented with…two copper pieces and a pig. HE remained a peasant until his dying day.

Perhaps Brettonia is an extreme case, you say? Consider the Empire, greatest of your lands. All incompetence by the rulers of the (of which there is a great deal) is covered up by the state. Commoners and the poor are ground under the heels of the wealthy and the noble-born. While it is theoretically true that any man can become wealthy, your guilds actively work to prevent this! Witchhunters routinely execute

those who express public discontent.

I say to you, humans of the Old World, come! Join us!

BE FREE!

Penned by the Sorceror-Lord Thrakozogg

-_Witch Hunters Note_

The above note was found in the now-ruined town of Kaiserplatz, pinned above the head of a crucified pikeman of the Reiksguard. Let the records show that pikeman Horst Kransmann was the onlyone of his regiment who did NOT flee the Chaos host, though he paid a heavy price for his bravery. May Sigmar watch over him, and guard his spirit.

I go to pursue the foul beast responsible for this atrocity, and though the road may take me to the ends of the world, I WILL SEE IT BURN

In Nomine Deio-Imperaturis, Sanctus Sigmar, Adjuvator Mortallium

(In the name of the God-Emperor, Holy Sigmar, Protector of Mortals)

Witch Hunter Malkav von Ginte

Note: This is sort of my intro to a Warhammer/Inuyasha crossover. Weird, I know but bear with me


End file.
